Vanilla the Rabbit
For other uses, see Vanilla the Rabbit (disambiguation). }} is a fictional minor character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. She is an anthropomorphic rabbit and the respected mother of Cream the Rabbit. Vanilla lives in a small cottage close to Night Carnival with her daughter, Cheese and G-merl. Vanilla is a skilled homemaker, who has taught her daughter polite manners under her kind, but strict discipline. Appearance Vanilla is a tall, cream-colored anthropomorphic rabbit with a white muzzle, brown eyes and a tuft of light orange hair on her forehead. She has light brown and orange markings around her eyes and on the ends of her lopped ears. For attire, she wears a long light pink and purple dress with a white trim and a fitted burgundy vest, a blue or orange ascot, white gloves with gold cufflinks, low-heeled burgundy shoes, and pink lipstick. History ''Sonic Advance'' series ''Sonic Advance 2'' saving Vanilla from her fall.]] In Sonic Advance 2, six years after Cream's birth, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. Cream and Cheese, who was saved by Sonic the Hedgehog, came along with Sonic to find her mother, knowing she was still in trouble. Eventually, Vanilla was found by her daughter in Leaf Forest after Eggman was defeated. Unfortunately, Vanilla was later kidnapped by Eggman again with his mech and taken into space. There, Super Sonic defeated Eggman, and Vanilla's Capsule plummeted down to Earth. Amidst her fall however, she was saved by Sonic. Upon being welcomed back by Sonic's friends, Vanilla was reunited with Cream, though she noticed that Sonic had already left for another adventure before she could thank him. Regardless, Vanilla has been grateful to Sonic ever since. ''Sonic Advance 3'' , Cheese and G-merl.]] In Sonic Advance 3, Vanilla was taking Cream and Cheese to the beach where they found the damaged G-merl laying helplessly in the sand. After Tails had repaired G-merl and reprogrammed him to be a friend of Cream, Vanilla took G-merl with her to live a happy life in her cottage with Cream and Cheese. ''Sonic Rush'' In Sonic Rush, Vanilla allowed Cream and Cheese to go out and play near Night Carnival Zone one day. When Cream returned, she brought Blaze the Cat, who she had met earlier. Vanilla got the reluctant Blaze to stay for tea, during which Blaze explained her mission to save her world. Vanilla advised her to see Sonic the Hedgehog for help and she allowed Cream to go with Blaze on her journey. Later on, Sonic and Tails arrived at Vanilla's cottage looking for Blaze. Vanilla informed them that Cream had gone out with her to find him, and told the duo where they could find them. Other game appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Vanilla is mentioned in Cream the Rabbit's trophy description which tells about how Cream's polite and courteous manners stems from her discipline.Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008). In-game description of the "Cream" trophy. ''Sonic Free Riders'' In Sonic Free Riders, Vanilla is mentioned twice by Cream, both times when she tries to address her on live television.Sonic Team (November 4, 2010). Sonic Free Riders. Xbox 360. Sega. Cutscene: After Team Rose Mission 06 "Cream: Hi, mama! I'll keep doing my best!"Sonic Team (November 4, 2010). Sonic Free Riders. Xbox 360. Sega. Cutscene: After Team Rose Mission 10 "Cream: Mama! Cheese! I did it! I did it!" ''Sonic Generations'' In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Vanilla is mentioned by Cream in the White Space, where she notes that Vanilla told her to return once she left Sonic's birthday party.Sonic Team (November 1, 2011). Sonic Generations. Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC. Sega. Area/Level: White Space. "Cream: Um, where are we? I told Mama I'd be right back when I left..." In the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, Vanilla is seen on one of concept artworks from the ending scene of Sonic Advance 3. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' ''Sonic Runners'' Personality A beloved mother and respected elder, Vanilla is a calm and composed woman, never raising her voice. Like her daughter, she is nice, polite and kind to others, and always ready to help those in need.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Vanilla: Is that you, dear? Anything interesting happen today, Cream? / Cream: Hi, mom. I've brought a friend home today! / Blaze: A friend? / Vanilla: Well, it's nice to meet you. / Cream: I met my friend Blaze when I was wandering around! / Vanilla: Oh Blaze, I hope Cream wasn't bothering you. / Blaze: Um, no. But I... have an errand to take care of. ...Please excuse me! Unh! / Vanilla: Oh dear. Please relax. I insist you have some tea before you leave." Apparently possessing a strong faith in Cream and her friends, Vanilla is not bothered by how Cream goes out on dangerous adventures with Sonic and his friends.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Vanilla: So, you came here to find your Sol Emeralds... / Blaze: (Why...Why am I wasting time here sipping tea?!) / Cream: You know, I'd suggest that you talk to Sonic. / Vanilla: Yes, Sonic should be able to help you. / Blaze: Please don't worry. This is my problem, so I'll find them myself! / Vanilla: Tsk, don't say that. Sonic will be glad to help. Now then, Cream will show you the way. After all, we don't want Blaze to get lost, do we? / Cream: Nope! " However, she does seem to prefer a quiet lifestyle, as she has been known to get somewhat frazzled by Sonic and his friends' adventurous ways.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Vanilla: Hmm... I think they were headed toward the town. / Sonic: Thank you ma'am. Let's go, Tails! / Tails: Okay! / Vanilla: My, Cream's friends are always so busy." Relationships Friends/allies *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Cheese *Chocola *Cream the Rabbit *G-merl *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog Enemies *Dr. Eggman In other media ''Sonic X'' .]] In the anime series ''Sonic X, Vanilla is a resident from Sonic's unnamed homeworld. There, she was separated from her daughter when Cream got transported to Earth by Chaos Control. Vanilla was eventually transported to Earth herself by a second Chaos Control event, and got reunited with her daughter. After that, Vanilla moved into the Thorndyke Mansion. Weeks after, a portal was created which let Vanilla and Cream return home. Six months later, Vanilla took an alien named Cosmo in for a day before she and her friends (Cream included) went into space to battle the Metarex. Meanwhile, Vanilla remained on her home world where she handled local affairs. Archie Comics .|200px]] In the Archie Comics continuity, Vanilla originally lived with her daughter Cream the Rabbit in the Southern Baronies in their estate. One day, however, she and Cream came under attack by Snively Robotnik. Though Amy Rose came to their rescue, Vanilla and Cream's estate got destroyed, so they moved to New Mobotropolis. While Vanilla initially had trouble adjusting to her new surroundings and the dangers Cream got involved in, she eventually came to accept it and even allowed Cream to join Team Freedom. After the Super Genesis Wave rebooted the multiverse, Vanilla became virtually identical to her game counterpart. Currently, she lives in Mobotropolis with Cream, Cheese, Chocola, and Gemerl. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Vanilla is the mother of Cream the Rabbit. In this media, she lives in Floral Forest Village with Cream, Cheese, Chocola and Gemerl. Her past is the same as her game counterpart's up until after the events of Sonic Forces. Trivia *Although not having her own official character profile on the official Sonic Channel website, Vanilla is mentioned by name in Cream's character profile. *Vanilla, along with Cream and Cheese, were the first new characters in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series to be introduced on a Nintendo video game console. *Vanilla, Cream and Cheese are all names that involve some sort of dairy product. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Fictional kidnapping victims Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2002